Nattalv
Visdomsikonet|right The night elves (nattalvene på norsk), eller kaldorei, som betyr "Stjernenes barn" på deres morsmål Darnassian, har en lang og spennende historie. Som innfødte i det vestlige kontinentet Kalimdor avsluttet nattalvene en lang periode med innestengsel mot slutten av den tredje krigen og ble medlemmer av Alliansen. Introduksjon Nattalvene er en gammel og usosial rase født under vekkingen av verdenen. Deres gamle arv har formet dem til en viet krigsrase, med en ærefrykt for naturen og dens mystiske krefter. Nattalvene er praktiske men overtroiske, og ofte et paradoks. De er et folk med en dyp spirituell lidenskap og et ønske om å finne trøst. Før i tiden var nattalvene udødelige. Deres kraftfulle magi var uforsiktig sluppet løs av quel'doreiene, som mente de var overlegne til andre nattalver og praktiserte magi langt forbi den mente grensen. Denne ugjennomtenkte bruken av magiske krefter lot den Brennende Legionen invadere verden, og ledte til slutt til en katastrofal kamp kjent som the War of the Ancients (De Eldgamles Krig). Denne krigen forandret Azeroth's utseende for alltid, og resulterte i skapelsen av nye verdenskontinenter ved at kontinentete ble revet i to. Dette førte til formeringen av den store nexus-energien midt ute i havet, kjent som the Maelstrom (Malstrømmen). Nattalvene er stort sett hederlige, de er ett rettferdig og noen ganger medlidende folk. Men, de stoler ikke på mange av de mindre rasene i verdenen, som de ser på som dumme og for kortlevde til å huske fortidens feiltagelser. Mange av nattalvene ser på det å sikre sikkerheten og balansen i verden som deres plikt. På grunn av denne overlegenheten liker mange av de andre rasene ikke nattalvene, både for deres mørke, skumle magi, og for deres nedverdigenhet mot andre folkeslag. Historie Når verdenen, nå kjent som Azeroth, ble skapt, lagde de gudommelige Titanene en magisk brønn, kalt the Well of Eternity (Evighetsbrønnen) av nattalvene. Over tid ble dette en kilde for nattalvenes styrke, visdom og udødelighet. Denne voldsomme kilden av mystisk energi skinte som ett fyrtårn gjennom the Twisting Nether og skaffet tilslutt oppmerksomheten til Sargeras, den Mørke TRitanen, Verdensødeleggeren, som søkte å ta denne kraften som sin egen. War of the Ancients (De Eldgamles Krig) Slik begynte korrupsjonen av nattalvene. Utkledd som en ærverdig Gud klarte Sargeras å kontakte den mektigste av alle alvene, Azshara. Sargeras lurte Azshara og hennes mest lojale assistent, Xavius, til å åpne en port til Azeroth sånn at denne allmektige "Guden" kunne komme fram og velsigne hele deres rase. In deres skamløshet søkte de som var født til kongelighet (the Highborne) å bruke og kontrollere denne utenkelig kraftkilden og usnakkelig ondskap. Og på grunn av deres stolthet ble de fortært av magien de så veldig gjerne ville ha. Ettersom portalen ble større sendte Sargeras flere "sendebud" for å hjelpe til med portalen og bringe ord fra deres Gud innenfra. Disse demonene var medlemmer av Sargeras' udødelige hær, kjent som the Burning Legion (Den Brennende Legionen), og de hadde satt fyr på mange verdener tidligere. Når portalen kom nær sin fullførelse for å la den Mørke Titanen komme inn i Azeroth, skjønte en liten gruppe nattalver, ledet av Malfurion Stormrage, den første druiden, at dette var en trussel til hele verdenen. Når Sargeras skjønte at hans kommende seier kunne være truet av disse få alvene kommanderte han sin Legion til å gå til krig mot Azeroth og å ødelegge de uverdige, som inkluderte hele kaldorei-rasen (nattalvene). Mens krig raset gjennom hele den unge verdenen kom mange beskyttere fram for å bistå den unge Malfurion Stormrage i å lukke denne portalen til the Twisting Nether og ondskapen som nå sto klar til å ødelegge dem alle. Halvguden Cenarius, de eldgamle, og de mektige dragonflights gikk sammen mot den avanserende legionen. Ettersom Malfurion hadde lært mye om naturens makt og skjønnhet fra sin lærer, Cenarius, klarte han å avbryte den nesten fullførte portalmagien og lukket sin verden for den udødelige Sargeras. The Sundering (Ødeleggelsen) Med så mye makt i omløp imploderte Evighetsbrønnen i en magisk kataklysme som sendte et uvisst antall til deres død. Mange nattalver ble dratt til havets bunn, der de ble omgjort og transformert til sjøfolket kjent som Nagaene. Denne katastrofen rev kontinentene til 3 separate seksjoner, og gjennlot en permanent storm kjent som Malstrømmen der Evighetsbrønnen engang stod. Med majoriteten av de kongelige døde snudde nattalvene seg bort fra sin arv og begynte en ny kultur fokusert på kjennskapet til naturen og deres omgivelser. Nattalvene satte seg inn i sin nye kultur og levde så nær til naturen og dets innbyggere som mulig. Etter en tid ble de gitt en sjanse til å fortsette som udødelige når Verdenstreet Nordrassil ble plantet på Hyjalfjellet med den gjenværende essensen av Evighetsbrønnen. Gjenoppdagelse og den Tredje Krigen Den Tredje Krigen ledte til gjennoppdagelsen av kontinentet Kalimdor og nattalvenes rase. Orkene, som nylig hadde rømt fra Azeroth og søkte ressurses for deres arméer begynte et tømmerprosjekt, noe som nattalvene fant svært fornærmende. Dette ledte til mange kamper mellom orkenes Warsong klan, og nattalvenes Sentinel styrke. Etterhvert satt orkene og nattalvene sine fiendligheter mot hverandre på pause og kjempet side om side sammen med menneskene og dvergene i Alliansen mot de demonske styrkene ledet av Archimonde, en kolossal løytnant i Den Brennende Legionen. I dag Nattalvene prøver nå å bygge opp igjen det som var tapt etter kampen mot Archimonde i Hyjalfjellet. Ved å ødelegge Nordrassil for å forhindre at den Brennende Legionen skulle komme tilbake gjorde nattalvene den ultimate ofringen: de var ikke lenger udødelige. De har grunnlagt byen Darnassus på det uvelsignede nye verdenstreet Teldrassil. I Malfurion Stormrages fravær blir nattalvene ledet av Tyrande Whisperwind og Erke-druiden Fandral Staghelm. Selv om de nå vet at det er allierte utenfor deres skogers grenser burde man trå forsiktig i deres område. Etter alle ofringene de har gjennomgått for å holde deres territorium frie for ødeleggelse er ikke nattalvene glad i fremmede. Mange har funnet piler i deres bryst før de engang visste at fare lurte rundt dem. Det er for tiden uvisst akkurat når nattalvene ble med i Alliansen. Kultur Nattalvene er et folkeslag som har dedikert hele sine individuelle liv, samt organisasjonen for hele deres samfunn til det å beskytte den naturlige verdenen. Druidene i deres folk brukte mange år på å gå i et annet rike voktet av den mektige Grønne Dragen Ysera the Dreamer, kjent som the Emerald Dream (Smaragdrømmen). Nattalvene var en gang udødelige, men etter den tredje krigen gav de opp sin udødelige natur for å bekjempe Archimonde og ble tvunget til å igjen bli med i verdenen og å kjempe for dens overlevelse. Nattalvene holder mange skapninger høyt, men Månegudinnen Elune er æret over alle andre. Før slutten av den tredje krigen var nattalv samfunnet skarpt delt ved kjønn, med at den store majoriteten av mennene var druider og de fleste kvinnene krigere, prestinner eller en kombinasjon av de to. I årene etter Archimondes død har denne divisjonen blitt mildere og flere kvinner har blitt druider akkurat som flere menn har valgt veien som en kriger, eller som en prest av Elune. Tro Nattalvene tilber de eldgamle, som er naturguder bundet til skogen og jakt. Månegudinnen Elune, og Veivokteren Malorne er de mest prominente figurene for deres tilbedelse. Selv om Cenarius er død, og nattalvene vil aldri tilgi orkene for dette, vil hans barn leve og få mer og mer makt for hvert år. Nattalvene ser på Cenarius' barn som de så på Cenarius selv, og kanskje vil disse barnene av den drepte halvguden hjelpe nattalvene i å betale tilbake orkene for fortidens lovbrudd. Språk Nattalvene prater primært Darnassian og Common (som er det universelle språket for Alliansen). Nattalvene jobbet en gang sammen med orkene for å hindre den Brennende Legionen, og de holder kunnskapet om deres språk vedlike for taktiske grunner. thumb|Night Elf Druid Spillbar Rase * For Alliansen er druid klassen ekslusiv til nattalvene. Startende egenskaper Rase spesifikke egenskaper ; Shadowmeld Aktiviser når du står stille og er ute av kamp for å gå inn i stealth (usynlighet) modus. Bevegelse eller skade kanselerer Shadowmeld. Øker stealth egenskapene til rogues og druids passivt. ; Quickness Sjanse for å unngå fiendens angrep (dodge) øket med 1%. ; Wisp Spirit Når nattalvene dør blir de til en wisp som øker din bevegelsesfart med 50% (andre raser har kun 25% fartsøkning når de er døde). ; Nature Resistance Øker motstand mot natur-magi med 10.